Opposites Attract
by kittyduck12
Summary: A little addition to episodes 26, 19, 12 and now 9!
1. Kiss the girl

Title: Opposites Attract

Summary: Okay, so I couldn't stand how they ended the TV series. I mean after everything that happened and everything that was said that's how they decided to end it? If it's different in the Manga series, don't tell me. I'm just starting to read them! So, a little addition to the end of Episode 26

Warnings: A bit of OOC Tohru at the very end.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for plot. I'll be nice and put the characters back when I'm done with them!

Author's note: Okay, so I LOVE Fruits Basket! Really I do, I just keep watching the TV shows over and over again. I'm weird like that. I have only read the first Manga book because that is all the library has sent me! I take constructive criticism very well, so please don't flame. Those will only be used to roast my marshmallows on!

* * *

><p>"…I'm hungry over here!" Kyo whined.<p>

"Oh, I'm coming!" Tohru exclaimed and ran after her two friends.

"Well, are you ready to go home, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. Tohru only answered with a smile and a nod of her head.

Yuki started to walk ahead and Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but then abruptly closed it again.

"Kyo?" Tohru looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Do you… I mean," he rubbed the back of head, "Want to…" he looked down at his hand. 'I'm babbling like an idiot! Why can't I just say what I want to say?'

"Yes?" Tohru said with a big smile on her face.

'Then again, after everything that she just saw, she probably wouldn't want to hold my hand.' With that said he changed his mind. "Ah, never mind! Forget I said anything!" he said angrily and then started to walk away.

Tohru smiled and running up to him she grabbed his left hand. Kyo stopped walking and looked at their joined hands. "Do you mind?" Tohru asked.

"No," Kyo said shaking his head and giving her an awkward smile.

Yuki stopped and turned around, looking to see where everyone was. His eyes widened when he saw Kyo and Tohru walking closely together, holding hands, and talking quietly about something. He made his way over to them; maybe he could walk with Tohru too.

As Tohru saw Yuki approach them she placed her free hand on Kyo's arm; almost as saying, 'sorry, there's no room for you.'

Yuki frowned and Kyo wanted to yell, "That's right rat boy, she's mine!" but thought better of it, knowing that Tohru wouldn't be happy if he said that.

"What the…" all three of them heard Shigure start as he walked up behind them.

Yuki grabbed Shigure's arm and pulled him along before he could say anything to upset Kyo.

The walk home was quiet and after a while it was too quiet. Yuki turned around again and this time he didn't see Tohru or Kyo anywhere.

"Shigure?" Yuki called out. "You think that stupid cat got lost?" and he started to search the wooded area.

"I don't think so. It is a wide enough path."

"Anything's possible where that stupid cat is concerned."

"Someone's a little jealous that Tohru picked Kyo." Before Yuki could respond, Shigure called out quietly, "Yuki, over here."

Yuki hurried to where Shigure was standing and looked to where he was pointing. Kyo and Tohru were standing face to face in a clearing within the trees. Kyo rubbed the back of his head and Tohru was looking down at her feet, both looking nervous.

"You think he's going to kiss her?" Shigure asked.

"Probably not," Yuki answered. "That cat is a coward in more ways than one. And only a pervert like you would want to stand here and watch them."

Yuki started to walk away when Shigure grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Look he's going to do it."

Kyo placed his finger under Tohru's chin and raised her face up towards his. Leaning his head down, he laid a gentle kiss against Tohru's lips, and pulled away. Both their faces turned red, but Tohru had a big goofy grin on her face.

Yuki let out a small chuckle. "That was it? That's not exactly how you kiss a girlfriend."

"It doesn't look like Tohru really minded." Shigure responded.

Suddenly, Tohru reached up and pulled Kyo's head down for another kiss. Kyo's eyes widened in surprise, but soon found himself relaxing into the kiss and enjoying it; all the while making sure their chests wouldn't touch.

"Lucky cat," Shigure said, sounding almost sad.

"Stop watching them, you bastard!" And with that Yuki walked away, pulling Shigure behind them. "And here I was ready to have a willing fight with that cat."

"I think Kyo found a little something more fun to do."

* * *

><p>Okay, wow! It's been a really long time since I wrote a fanfiction! It's kind of really hard to get back into it!<p>

After watching the series for the 100th time I kept thinking, "wouldn't it be funny if this happened" or "come on now, why did that happen!" So I may be writing some more little chapters about things I wished they answered or elaborated on in the shows.

P.S. can anyone name any good Japanese Anime that are as good or as funny as Fruits Basket? Thanks!


	2. Everybody wants to be a cat

Title: Everybody wants to be a cat

Summary: Addition to episode 19 (my favorite episode!)

Warnings: A bit of OOC Kyo and mainly because I just watched an episode of "Fullmetal Alchemist" where Jerry Jewel (guy who does Kyo's voice) was the evil bad guy… so I had to have him do something cute.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for plot. I'll be nice and put the characters back when I'm done with them! Title song is not mine either!

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter and thanks to everyone who added me onto their favorites!

* * *

><p>Momiji started to cry after Kyo hit him on the head, "Someone! Kyo's hitting me!"<p>

Yuki walked into the kitchen and stepped over the mountain of books that Kyo was reading. "What are you doing in here?" he asked as he bent down low and picked up a book off the kitchen floor.

Momiji suddenly stopped crying and said with a big smile, "Kyo wants to learn how to take care of Tohru while she's sick."

Kyo grunted and hit Momiji over the head again, "No one asked you!"

Momiji started to cry again.

"Did you find anything good?" Yuki asked while he flipped through one of the books.

"Nothing but eating plenty of leeks," Kyo responded as he touched his cheek where Yuki hit him.

Momiji stopped crying instantly and stared in wonderment. This was the first civil conversation that he ever witnessed between the two boys.

"What was with that cheap shot anyways?" he asked angrily. "I took those leeks for Tohru."

Yuki was shocked when he couldn't come up with any good reasons why, "I don't know. I think I was madder at myself for allowing her to walk home alone when she was sick." Yuki wasn't going to tell Kyo about the weird pang of jealousy that flowed through him when he heard that Kyo took care of Tohru; as it meant that Kyo got some time to be alone with Tohru.

"She didn't, I was there. I took care of her." Kyo said softly, not even daring to look at Yuki.

Momiji was feeling a little unsettled with the friendliness and decided to stir things up, "Oh I get it! You're both in love with Tohru!"

"What?" Kyo yelled, his face all red, "Hell no!"

Yuki produced an embarrassed smile on his face and his cheeks turned slightly red, "No, but we are good friends."

The tea kettle started to whistle and Kyo stood up and made some tea. He then took some milk out of the refrigerator, put it in a glass, and warmed it up.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing," Kyo said, trying to keep his cool as he opened the cookie jar and took out one of the cookies that Tohru recently made. He could feel their eyes on him and he sighed, "I'm making some tea for Tohru and some warm milk for Kisa."

He grabbed the tray of food and drinks and left the kitchen.

"I think he loves Tohru!" Momiji said with a big smile on his face.

Yuki only smiled back and started to pick up the books from the floor.

.

Tohru and Kisa where sitting together on the large pink bed laughing and talking, making plans for the next weekend, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, come in."

The door opened and Kyo walked in holding the tray. "Uh, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, much better, especially after the delicious leek soup!" she said sounding almost too cheerful.

"I, uh, brought you some tea," he said as he walked towards the bed. "Its Jasmine tea, it's supposed to help you sleep."

"Oh, thank you!" Tohru said as she sat up a bit more and took the offered cup, "What else do you have?"

"Oh," he put the tray down in front of Kisa, "warm milk and a cookie."

"Oh Kyo! That's so nice of you!" Tohru said.

Kyo opened his mouth to protest, for some reason, but seeing that big goofy grin on Tohru's face made him pause and stop. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and sighed, "Yeah, well, it's something my dad used to do when I was a kid." _Now why did I just say that? _Kyo yelled at himself. _It wasn't even my dad it was Master, but there's no need to explain why he had to take me in as a kid._

"Oh, it's a cat." Kyo stopped talking to himself when he heard Kisa talk in a quiet voice. She showed the cat shaped cookie to Kyo. The cookie had orange frosting, black eyes and nose, and a pink mouth, "It looks just like you." She said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, Tohru seems to like cats," Kyo said, not sure whether to laugh about it or be embarrassed.

Kisa took a bite of the cookie and drank the milk, "Is that why you like me and Kyo so much?"

"You're not a cat Kisa," Kyo said quickly and calmly.

Kisa started to nod her head, "Yes I am. We learned in school that lions and tigers are felines and part of the cat family."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but Tohru beat him to it, "Yes! That's why I like you and Kyo so much."

Kisa hugged Tohru and snuggled into her. "We'll make you a cat too sissy! Right Kyo?"

Kyo sighed; he couldn't disappoint the kid and added, "An honorary cat."

"I like that idea," Tohru said as she hugged the small child back and gave a smile to Kyo.

At that moment Tohru started to yawn and Kyo said, "It's getting late. We should let Tohru get her sleep."

"Good night sissy, feel better."

Kyo leaned forward to grab the tray with the empty dishes and felt Kisa wrap her arms around his neck and hug him. He froze for a moment; he wasn't sure what to do. No one ever gave him a hug like this before. Kagura's hugs were always forced and she squeezed so hard he could never breathe. Kisa then said in his ear, "Thank you for taking care of sissy."

Kyo pulled back so he could look at both girls and said, "Hey, we cats have to stick together."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I just had too much fun with this story to actually keep Kyo in character. And I actually put this up and took it back down because at first it was really really OOC! Sorry. Maybe next time everyone will be more in character.<p>

Hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Hero

Title: Hero

Summary: Episode 12. Okay, so we all know that the Hot Spring Hostess would have NEVER been able to get Tohru out of the water on her own. Besides, Tohru fainted into the water, so the hostess would have to have been waiting outside the door in order to get to her before anything bad could happen. And we all know that the boys wouldn't have just stood there and done nothing!

Warnings: I think I actually kept everyone in character this time. And P.S. I have no idea what happens to someone if they faint into the water.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for plot. I'll be nice and put the characters back when I'm done with them! Title song is not mine either!

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews and thanks to everyone who added me onto their favorites!

* * *

><p>Kyo rubbed his temple with his fingers trying so hard not to lose his temper, again. He couldn't believe Tohru did as Momiji asked and was actually singing that stupid song.<p>

His ears perked up as he heard Tohru start to quiet down and mumble the words. _Finally_ he thought to himself _she's giving up on singing that stupid song. _Then they all heard her go completely silent followed by the sound of a splash.

"Tohru?" Kyo called out.

"What happened to Tohru?" Momiji asked, being concerned. "I wonder if she got dizzy and fainted."

Kyo got out of the bath as quickly as he could, mumbling to himself, "Don't panic! Don't panic!" all the while panicking. He could hear Yuki call for 'Miss Honda' but she never answered them back. He had to go save her.

"Momiji," Kyo called out, "Go and get the hostess." Before Momiji even had time to move Kyo snapped, "Now! Quickly!"

Momiji ran out of the bath and back into the building.

Kyo positioned himself towards the fence that separated the two baths and took a few steps back, "Don't do anything rash," Yuki said to Kyo. "She'll be fine."

Kyo didn't have time for a reply. He made a mad dash for the fence and, using his cat-like agility, he easily climb up over the fence and landed perfectly on the other end.

"Like that!" Yuki called out, reminding him of not doing anything rash.

Kyo jumped into the water and was glad that the bath wasn't too deep or that wide.

"Tohru." he said quietly, as he knew she wouldn't hear him, "where are you?"

Suddenly he hit something soft with his foot. As he looked down he could see Tohru's body beneath the rippling water and realized he kicked her in the head.

He bent down, and being careful not to balance her against his chest, lifted her out of the water. Kyo put her down on the cold hard ground surrounding the bath and anxiety set in as he wondered what to do next. Did he have to perform CPR? Did he remember how to perform it? He leaned close to her face and soon relaxed when he felt Tohru's warm breath against his skin. Kyo smiled and wanted to reach out and hold her; hug her close to him. He was just so happy she was alive.

As Kyo reached for her he suddenly remembered who and what he was. He would never be able to do something like that with Tohru. His smile faded and suddenly he felt angry again.

Kyo jumped out of the bath and bent down to pick her up and bring her into the building when he finally noticed she was missing a towel. His eyes widened as he took in all her milky white skin. He felt his face heating up and shook himself out of it. _I'm not looking, I'm saving! _He said to himself. He grabbed her towel from the hook where she put it and quickly covered her.

He heard the door behind him open and someone say, "Is she okay?"

It was Yuki. "She's fine. She's breathing," Kyo responded. "What took you so long?"

"I figured you had her and took a quick look for the hostess. Hopefully Momiji can find her."

Kyo put his arms under her back and legs and carefully lifted her, once again, keeping her away from his chest. His muscles started to burn and his arms started to shake under the weight; it was a lot harder to pick someone up without being able to balance them against your chest. He moved as fast as he could and deposited Tohru on the table. He grabbed some more towels and covered Tohru with them; he didn't need her to get cold, and without thinking of who was watching, he started to undo her wet hair.

Kyo could feel Yuki's eyes on him, as he carefully took care of Tohru, and said, "If you want to do something useful, go look for her mother."

"Her mother?"

Kyo looked up at Yuki and said, "You don't think she came all the way here without her mother's picture, do you? My bet it's somewhere in the bath." And he went back to Tohru's hair.

Just as Kyo was towel drying Tohru's hair Momiji ran into the room trying to catch his breath, "I found her! Is Tohru okay?"

Momiji was followed in by the hostess, "Oh my," she said as she saw Tohru lying there, still unconscious. "I'm so sorry!" she screamed. "I should have never left her! I should have known something like this would happen and stayed near-by!"

Yuki came back with Tohru's picture and asked, "What is going on here?"

"It's fine!" Kyo said, slightly freaking out by this woman's outburst. "Tohru is fine!"

The hostess calmed down and said, "Only thanks to you young master Kyo." And she bowed her head slightly in honoring her 'thanks'.

Momiji stood by the table where Tohru was lying and said, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," the hostess smiled and looked down at the pale girl on the table. "I am sure she'll wake up soon. She'll be so happy to hear how her friends have saved her."

"No!" Kyo said sternly. Everyone slowly turned to him and starred, "Don't tell Tohru who saved her."

"Oh, you're just being modest," the hostess said with a smile.

"No!" Kyo screamed out louder and the smile vanished from her face. "If you tell her it was me she'll feel embarrassed and things… and things will just get awkward. So just let her think it was you." Kyo said to the hostess. "And that goes double for you," he said to Momiji. "Don't tell her a thing!" and Kyo pulled him towards the exit of the room.

"But I want to stay with Tohru!" Momiji whined as he was being dragged away.

Yuki walked up to the hostess and handed her the bagged picture, "She'll be looking for this when she wakes up. And please, don't tell her what happened." Yuki took a deep breath and said, "For the first time the cat is right. Tohru will feel embarrassed and we don't want to add any stress on her."

"Of course young master Yuki." As Yuki started to walk away he heard her add, "Kyo is turning into a pleasant young man. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Come on you damn rat!" Kyo called from the hallway, "There's a ping pong table here! I challenge you to a game!"

"Maybe not that pleasant," the hostess said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Okay, long one this time. And a note to "kyo and tohru lover" I was actually thinking about doing something for that episode, but I couldn't come up with anything. If I do come up with something, I will write it up.<p>

Up next a little something added to episode 6, my second favorite episode!


	4. Auld Lang Syne

Title: Auld Lang Syne

Summary: Episode 9. Superstition states that failing to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's Eve ensures a year of loneliness. Tohru doesn't want to be lonely this year.

Warnings: I think Tohru is a bit out of character in this chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for plot. I'll be nice and put the characters back when I'm done with them! Title song is not mine either!

Author's note: Oh my gosh! Where does the time go!? I just finished Shugo Chara and I want to write a story for it and thought "Hey, I should read my old work!" and then found out that it's been almost 2 years since I worked on this! What the heck? 2 years?! Thank you for the reviews and thanks to everyone who added me onto their favorites!

* * *

><p>Tohru's cheeks were starting to hurt, but she couldn't stop smiling; Yuki and Kyo were sitting on either side of her. She still couldn't believe that they defied the family and decided to spend New Year's Eve with her.<p>

She sat there talking with them, telling them about what she wanted to do this new year, and in return she listened to them.

Tohru glanced down at the watch she was wearing and noticed that there were only mere minutes left until midnight. She sat there, deep in thought, wondering if she'd be able to do what she wanted to do. She wasn't necessarily a superstitious person, but she didn't want to ever leave her new home, never leave her new friends. Tohru didn't want to be lonely this year.

The three friends sat in comfortable silence and Tohru stared at her watch, counting down the last minute before midnight.

58 seconds left to go…

She had it all planned out; Kyo would be first. She didn't know why she decided that, it wasn't that big of a deal, but something inside of her knew that should he be second, he wouldn't be very happy. It was one of her goals this year to make sure that Kyo smiled more.

42 seconds left till midnight…

Tohru's stomach did flips; maybe she should ask their permissions first. Maybe they would be mad that she did something like this without their consent.

30 seconds till midnight…

But then what if they thought her weird for being so superstitious? Would they still allow her to do it?

12 seconds left…

No! She would do what she had to do! She was going to do everything in her power to make sure she stayed with them this year, and years to come.

Midnight…

Tohru didn't allow herself to be nervous! She looked at Kyo; he was looking out straight in front of him. Perfect opportunity! She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Kyo looked out over the city. His watch beeped, signaling the new hour, letting him know it was a new year. He turned his head to wish Tohru a Happy New Year, when he felt Tohru's lips crash into his own.

Kyo's eyes widened and his body froze. _Why is she kissing me?_

Tohru kissed, what she thought to be, Kyo's cheek, but it didn't feel like a cheek. The skin was rough and it felt a little cracked. She opened her eyes and saw Kyo's own red eyes staring down at her. Tohru quickly moved away, her cheeks turning blood red. She kissed him square on the lips! What were the chances?

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, trying to be calm. _Why is Miss Honda kissing that stupid cat?_

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried out. Her fingers flew to her lips, touching them, still remembering the feel of Kyo's lips against hers. It was her first kiss. She had her first ever kiss with Kyo. Herheart skipped a beat.

Kyo couldn't, for the life of him, say anything. His own cheeks were red, his lips tingled, his Heart beat faster! _What's wrong with me? _He turned his face so Tohru couldn't see the reaction on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said again, "I was aiming for your cheek! You… you just turned your head at the wrong time."

Kyo couldn't help but start to chuckle. She kissed him, but yet it was still somehow his fault. He quickly composed himself and turned back to Tohru, "Um…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something to say, "Is there a reason why you were trying to aim for my cheek?"

Tohru's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, "You're going to think it's weird," she curled her legs up to her chest and looking out towards the city she said, "There's a tradition that if you kiss the people you're with on New Years Eve, at midnight, you won't be alone."

Both Kyo and Yuki smiled, knowing that Tohru didn't want to be alone anymore and they weren't going to let that ever happen again.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, "I didn't get my kiss."

Kyo watched as Tohru's eyes widened and that goofy little grin appeared on her face. He couldn't stand it, he didn't now why, but Kyo didn't want her to kiss Yuki. He watched as Tohru leaned over and gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. Kyo couldn't help but smirk, he couldn't even understand why he felt relieved that Yuki didn't get the same kind of kiss he did.

"There," Tohru said as she broke Kyo out of his thought, "Now we won't be alone this year. We'll all be together!" She added with a big smile.

Kyo and Yuki had a thought and they both reached down together, at the same time. Both boys kissed Tohru on either cheek at the same time.

Tohru laughed happily. With a big smile on her face she said, "That has to mean extra luck for this year."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know I said something about doing episode 6 next, but I got nervous, there is a lot of OOC in it. So, maybe the next chapter will be episode 6! See you guys in 2 more years! LOL! I hope not!<p> 


End file.
